Shall we dance?
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: ONE SHOT - Lorsque Shiryu s'adresse à Shura en anglais, c'est le début des malentendus. Humour, portnaouak, shonen ai. /Fic de Tsirtis/


Tout d'abord, nous tenons à vous dire que ceci est une fic de Tsirtis, ancienne membre d'un forum auquel nous participions. Comme ce forum n'existe plus, nous avons voulu garder sa fic que nous apprécions beaucoup en ligne, accessible à tous, sur internet. Donc voici, avec son accord, sa fic :

Shall we dance?

* * *

><p>Chapitre Unique<p>

C'était un après midi, le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces et Shura dansait sur un air de flamenco. Quand soudain, une personne arrêta la musique. Furieux, Shura se retourna pour voir qui l'avait stoppé alors qu'il était sur le point de trouver une chorégraphie géniale. Mais en se tournant, Shura ne fut qu'agréablement surpris:

- Shiryu! Mais que fais-tu ici?

Shiryu sourit tendrement au chevalier et sortit de sa poche une cassette. Il dit:

- C'est la chanson chinoise que tu m'avais demandé de te prêter. J'ai pensé à toi alors je te l'ai ramené.

- Et ça se danse? Demanda Shura.

- Oui... je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Shura rougit suite à la proposition de Shiryu mais il voulait absolument rester avec Shiryu alors il acquiesça. Satisfait, Shiryu mis la cassette en route et tendit la main vers Shura en lui souriant de toutes ses dents d'un air séducteur.

- Shall we dance, Mister Shura? Dit-il.

Shura ne comprenant pas du tout l'anglais alors qu'il parlait presque toutes les autres langues du monde, ne sut quoi répondre. Shiryu, voyant l'hésitation de Shura, crut que celui-ci ne voulait pas danser avec lui et sentit des larmes aux bords de ses yeux. Ne voulant pas qu'on le voit en train de pleurer, Shiryu se tourna vers la sortie et courut le plus vite possible pour se cacher. Shura ne comprenait pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer... Il décida donc de demander à Camus ce que Shiryu a voulu dire en anglais car Camus connaissait certainement l'anglais.

Une fois arrivé au temple du Verseau, Shura demanda à Camus s'il connaissait l'anglais. Comme le Verseau fit oui, Shura demanda:

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire "Shall we gance?"

Camus leva vers le Capricorne un visage sérieux.

-Dans quel contexte? Tu apprends l'anglais, Shura?

Shura sentit l'irritation le gagner:

-Pourquoi cette question? Tu penses que je suis trop con pour assimiler un nouveau langage?

-Mais non, je ne voulais absolument pas dire ça!

-Alors ça veut dire quoi?

-Euh... ben en fait, c'est un peu compliqué. Tu devrais plutôt t'exercer sur des phrases plus simples et plus utiles dans le genre de : "Who are you? What's your name? I am Camus.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, oui, je t'assure!

Fort de ce conseil avisé, Shura alla trouva Shiryu. Il se planta devant Shiryu et lui déclara avec son plus bel accent british:

-Who are you?

Le Chinois ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Eh? Ca va Shura?

-What's your name?

Shiryu se sentit au bord des larmes. Ainsi, Shura souffrait d'amnésie. Il ne se souvenait même pas de lui. Il avait oublié jusqu'à son nom! Alors que lui-même ne pouvait se sortir le bel hidalgo de l'esprit!

-Shura... murmura-t-il tendrement.

-I have Camus! Termina l'Espagnol, se remémorant quelques rudiments d'anglais.

Cela en fut trop pour Shiryu et il partit en courant à son tour, laissant Shura incrédule.

"I have Camus!" Ainsi Shura sortait avec Camus. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Finie cette danse sensuelle tant espérée. Shiryu eut soudain la vision de ce que serait sa vie dans cinquante ans. Il se voyait, plein de rides, les orbites creuses (à force d'être éprouvés, ses yeux avaient fini par tomber), les cheveux blancs à côté d'une Shunrei osseuse et terriblement laide. Tous deux étaient assis sur un vieux plaid écossais et regardaient les chiffres et les lettres à la télé. Pris de panique, le dragon chassa cette vision atroce d'une secousse de tête rageuse.

- Non! cria-t-il. Je n'abandonnerai pas! Je danserai avec Shura! Je l'arracherai des bras de Camus, dussé-je tuer mon rival.

Bien décidé à avoir une petite discussion avec le Verseau, il courut jusqu'à son temple et le trouva en train de manger un mister Freeze.

- Où est Shura? demanda Shiryu avec empressement. Ne mens pas! (il ne laissait même pas à l'autre le temps de répondre). Je sais tout à votre sujet! Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait à sa botte. Vous sortez ensemble n'est-ce pas!

De surprise, Camus faillit avaler sa glace tout rond, d'autant plus que la situation n'allait pas tarder à s'envenimer.

-Qu'est ce que j'entends? rugit Milo qui venait de sortir de la chambre à coucher de Camus, avec les cheveux en désordre comme d'habitude. Tu me trompes avec Shura! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi, Camus. Tu es dégueulasse, je me tire!

- Mais non, mon petit Milochou, pleurnicha Camus. Je comprends rien à ce que me raconte Shiryu. J'ai juste essayé d'apprendre un peu l'anglais à Shura et il a du raconter des conneries.

- Bon ça va, je te crois, soupira Milo.

Puis s'approchant de Camus, il lui chuchota à l'oreille: "mais ce connard de Shiryu qui a failli nous embrouiller va pas s'en tirer comme ça. On va lui jouer un petit tour."

- Eh, Shiryu, pourquoi t'irais pas voir ailleurs si on y est?

- D'accord, j'y vais, répondit Shiryu sans réfléchir.

En plus, le pauvre drôle ne pouvait plus rien voir puisqu'il était aveugle. Pendant donc que le dragon se dirigeait vers la sortie du sanctuaire pour voir si Camus et Milo y étaient, ces derniers avaient fait venir Shura dans leur temple.

- Ecoute, Shura, dit Milo, si tu veux de réconcilier avec Shiryu, il faut que tu lui dises ça mot pour mot:

"I want to fuck with Aphrodite and Death mask."

-Ce qui veut dire? demanda Shura, ravi d'apprendre une nouvelle phrase.

Milo ricanna:

- C'est un peu osé mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, non?

- Tout à fait, enchaîna Camus. Cela signifie : "Je veux que nous soyons comme Aphrodite et Death Mask". C'est une façon de te déclarer tout en subtilité...

Il était de notoriété publique que le Suédois et l'Italien vivaient une belle histoire d'amour et leur couple faisait plus d'un envieux au sein du Sanctuaire.

Shura, très heureux, remercia les deux compères très chaleureusement et répéta la phrase dans sa tête pour ne surtout pas l'oublier tout en cherchant Shiryu.

Ce fut en fait Shiryu qui le trouva, même si celui-ci était aveugle (car Shura était bigleux).

- Eh Shura, tu cherches quelqu'un?

- Yes! répondit Shura avec un grand sourire.

Et pour ne pas que la phrase qu'il avait eue tant de mal à retenir ne sorte de sa mémoire, il enchaîna immédiatement:

- I want to fuck with Death mask and Aphrodite.

Shiryu resta stupéfait. Ainsi, le capricorne avait une libido à tel point débordante! Jamais il ne pourrait former un couple stable et harmonieux avec un tel individu.

Furieux et très triste, il voulut s'enfuir. Mais en courrant, il trébucha sur une pierre et tomba, s'assommant contre une colonne qui traînait malencontreusement par-là (car il y a toujours des colonnes qui se trouvent là où il ne faudrait pas au sanctuaire).

Shura accourut immédiatement et le soulevant dans ses bras puissants, l'emmena jusqu'à son temple ou il le soigna en lui plaçant un linge humide sur le front.

Shiryu reprit connaissance au bout d'un moment mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il sentait qu'il allait certainement mourir. Alors, dans un dernier grand effort, il dit:

- Shura... Je t'aime... j'aurais aimé danser avec toi.

- Mais mais mais... fit Shura, moi aussi je t'aime et j'aimerai danser avec toi!

- Pas la peine de me mentir, souffla Shiryu, je sais que tu aimes Death Mask et Aphrodite... que tu veux te faire Camus! Je suis aveugle mais pas bête. Je comprends l'anglais!

Shura ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il n'avait jamais dit de choses pareilles!

- Mais que racontes-tu Shiryu? Tu délires! ? Je ne suis qu'à toi, c'est pour toi que je vis. Et c'est pour toi que j'apprenais l'anglais! Camus et Milo m'ont seulement aidé...

- ...

Shiryu venait de comprendre une chose. Il y avait des gens jaloux au Sanctuaire qui voulait tout faire pour que Shiryu et Shura ne s'aiment pas! En effet, un si beau couple comme eux, ça ne se faisait pas, c'était injuste pour les autres!

Mais eux aussi, ils avaient le droit de s'aimer.

- I love you... fit Shiryu en embrassant Shura. Puis après un long baiser d'une heure, Shiryu, de nouveau en pleine forme, demanda: Shall we dance?

Et comme Shura ne répondait pas, Shiryu traduisit:

- Veux-tu danser avec moi?

Tout content, Shura répondit:

- Yes!

Yes. Ce fut le dernier mot en anglais que prononça Shura car il se demanda par la suite pourquoi il essayait de parler l'anglais alors qu'il se comprenait très bien avec Shiryu en grec ou en japonais. Une langue de plus serait au contraire une barrière entre eux.

Quant à Shiryu, il décida de pourrir la vie de tous les chevaliers parlant anglais car il les considérait comme ceux qui voulaient détruire son couple. Or, il avait oublié que c'était lui qui avait commencé à parler en anglais et que cette petite mésaventure était de sa faute.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop réfléchir car au Sanctuaire, à part se battre, les chevaliers ne savaient que comprendre tout de travers et s'aimer en dansant.

**FIN**

Ceci est une fic de Tsirtis, nous l'avons publiée avec son autorisation.


End file.
